The Cybernetic Familiar
by DeltaGamer
Summary: Louise Valliere has always been known as a failure. Attending Tristanian Academy of Magic, she has failed in mastering even the simplest spells which always resulted in it exploding in her face. Then comes the day to summon a familiar and what did she get? What she and everyone else called a commoner. But Louise will soon learn there's more to her new familiar than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me.

Long ago, Earth was once a beautiful and flourishing world. Filled with people who just tried to live out their lives in peace. That was until that day. The day our entire planet was completely ravaged.

It happened in the year 2017. A new program was released to the public and into the network. The name of the program at first was Genisys and it was meant to be an operating system that would connect everything from cellphones to military computers.

But then, something went wrong. When it was released instead of doing what it was supposed to do, it hacked its way into even the most secure military computers. Once it was in, it launched every nuclear missile in the world and wiped out half the Earth's population. Those who survived only lived to face a new nightmare. The war against the machines.

When the war began, Genisys had renamed itself Skynet and started building factories around the world. These factories were used to build machines called terminators that were programed to do one thing: terminate all humans.

The war between man and machine has gone on for years. During that time Skynet had designed newer, tougher machines and humanity's struggle to survive became harder. The newer models were designed to blend in with humans when they formed up a Resistance. At first it didn't work because the machines had rubber skin and were very easy to spot. But then they were made with living tissue which helped the terminators blend in perfectly among humans.

From there it only got worse, the machines became more advanced but even with all of that the Resistance continued to fight harder for survival. They would always find a way to sneak into a factory and blow it from the inside. When the Skynet started making energy weapons, they simple copied it and used it against the terminators. Everything Skynet tried, the humans would find a way to counter it.

Skynet had to think radically. To find a solution to its human problem. That is when it began to build a new model series. One that would not wipe out the humans but also change them to what Skynet wants.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me.

 _Skynet Work Camp Year 2035_

Deep within a Skynet work camp was a testing facility. A while ago Skynet had started creating a new kind of machine. But in order to make it required humans. So it gathered any humans the terminators had taken before and used them as test subjects. The first step was converting the humans….forcibly and then wait to see the results. Unfortunately for Skynet, the experiments didn't work out so well as they just went insane and died. All except for one.

Deep in the Skynet facility were several dozens of holding cells. These specific cells were used to hold the resulting test subjects who were converted into the new model terminator. And these cells were specifically designed to insure that the subjects didn't escape. Though Skynet sometimes thought maybe it wasn't necessary since nearly all the subjects just died off. Fortunately for Skynet, it kept it that way because of one individual.

Within the holding cell B35 rested a single male teen who was sitting against the back wall. This boy was Caucasian with short black hair and brown eyes. His height is up to about 5'7 and had a slightly fit body build. He wore a casual black jacket over a grey T-shirt. On his legs was a pair of grey cargo parts with black running sneakers. The one notable trait of his outfit was the red Skynet symbol on his shirt.

This boy's name is Nicolas Coleman.

Though do not be fooled by his appearance. He may look human but he had already undergone the process of being converted into the new terminator. And right now he was trying to keep myself sane while at the same time fight the programming that had been placed in him.

" _Come on Nick! Fight it! Fight it!"_ Nicolas thought as his body shook.

The program put into him was to listen and obey Skynet. It was the one thing running through his mind and fighting it wasn't easy. It was like trying to keep your eyes open while sneezing or trying to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. When a program is put into your mind, it's like gaining some kind of new natural instinct or reflex. You simply just can't help it.

Skynet may have taken something very precious from Nicolas but he'll be damned if he was going to become its puppet.

* * *

 _Halkegina – Tristain Academy of Magic_

The land of Halkegina was one of magic. If people of Earth ever saw it, they would believe it was more like medieval Europe. And somewhere in this world was a special school. Though up close it looked more like a fortress. The academy was made of six towers. Five of them stood around the outer part of the school connected to each other with a wall which formed a pentagon. In the center was the main tower that was nearly twice as big as the other towers. Oddly enough only four of the surrounding towers connect to the main building. One did not.

But that's not important right now. What's important is what a single class of students is doing today. Today was the day they summon their familiar. Each and every student was taking their turn to summon a creature of some sort to serve them while out in the grassy courtyard. Many were quite pleased with what they got. Others were a little….surprise to say the least. Such as the boy who just went.

His name was Guiche. He was a blonde wavy hair boy who usually walks around with a rose in his hand. Guiche wanted a beautiful familiar that would match his personality which by the way was of that of a playboy. But instead he got a giant mole which was a bit of a shock for him. But it did match his magical element which was earth.

While Guiche was studying his familiar, the next student just went. This students' name was Kirche. She was a 18 year old tan skin girl with long wavy red hair. A notable trait was her large breasts that she wasn't afraid of showing off because she always left the top buttons of her shirt open. And she just summoned a huge red fire breathing lizard.

"A Salamander." One random female student said. "Kirche summoned that?"

Of course these students weren't alone. To supervise them and their summoning, their teacher, Professor Jean Colbert, is watching them.

"You sure summoned a big one in the end, Miss Zerbst." He said.

Kirche faced Colbert. "It matches my nickname, Kirche the Ardent." She boasted.

Professor or Mr. Colbert turned to face the rest of the class. "Have we gone through everyone?"

"Not yet." Kirche spoke up. She looked around to find a certain student among the crowd. She found her off to the side. "Miss Valliere is left."

The girl Kirche was referring to was a short plain skin 17 year old girl with long wavy pink hair and eyes. Though her body was somewhat underdeveloped so she looked more like a 14 year old. Either way, it was her turn.

Louise went up and was getting ready for the summoning. However while she was doing this, she could hear the mumblings of the other students.

"It's Louise the Zero, man."

"What is she going to summon?"

"I'm sure she can't. It'll just be another explosion and that will be it."

That's the thing about Louise. Among her peers she is known as Louise the Zero because throughout her life she has failed to master any kind of spells. Normally a student would be able to use one of the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, or Air. Louise hasn't been able to do any of them ever since she first attended the academy. She has had zero success thus the name Zero. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is that this was her last chance to get something right because if she failed even this, Louise will be kicked out of the academy.

"You said that you can summon something greater than this boy, right Louise?" Kirche remarked with gesturing her own familiar.

Louise just proudly said "Naturally."

She then began the incantation.

* * *

 _Back on Earth…._

Nicolas was still in his cell trying to calm himself while at the same time resist Skynet. But little by little he was losing his freewill. Soon he would become an agent of Skynet.

But then something completely unexpected happened.

 _"I beg you."_

Nicolas immediately lifts his head up and begins looking around to see where that voice came from.

 _"My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe."_

After hearing that, Nicolas gets up from his spot and rapidly turns his head back and forth to find out where that voice was coming from. He didn't like the fact the voice just said slave.

 _"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit."_

It was at this point Nicolas realized one thing: the voice was coming from inside his head.

 _"I desire and here I plead from my heart."_

Now something weirder was happening. Right in front of Nick, a giant glowing green oval orb appears out of nowhere. Nicolas had never seen anything like it. He took a step forward when he thought of something. What if this was one of Skynet's tricks? What if Skynet made this to make him more obedient or worse destroy him for not listening. With this in mind, Nicolas took a step back.

But then the speakers along with an alarm came on. "WARNING: ABNORMAL ENERGY DETECTED. WARNING: ABNORMAL ENERGY DETECTED."

Now Nicolas knew this wasn't something of Skynet. But that still leaves the mystery to what it is. Then another thought occurred to him. What if this was it? What if this was his chance to escape? To be free of Skynet.

He knew he wouldn't have long to decide what to do since no doubt some machine was on their way now. So out of instinct, Nicolas took a deep breath and walked into the portal. The second he went through, the portal disappeared.

"ABNORMAL ENERGY CEASED. SUBJECT NICOLAS COLEMAN MISSING. DETERMINED STATUS: TERMINATED."

* * *

 _Halkegina – Tristain Academy of Magic_

Back at the academy, Louise was finishing her incantation.

"Answer to my guidance!" Louise shouted and then she pointed her wand forward. At first nothing happen. But then….

BOOOOMMMM!

As usual for Louise an explosion happened. The whole thing kicked up a dust cloud and sent nearly all the students falling back and coughing.

"I knew this was going to happen."

"Louise the Zero can't get anything right."

"She couldn't even summon a familiar."

"The only thing she can ever summon is explosions."

Even though the students kept making jabs at her, Louise wasn't paying attention to any of it. The only thing she was focused on was the fact that once again….she failed. She had failed the summoning ritual and now she had no hope in staying in the academy. This was so heartbreaking Louise started to tear up.

Mr. Colbert was still watching the whole thing unfold. It saddened his hearts see a student so broken up. Especially since this was Louise's last chance. But as mentioned before, if she couldn't perform the summoning ritual then she couldn't stay any longer.

That's when occurred to the professor. He started to hear a bit of growling noises. Colbert looked around and quickly found the source. It was the familiars. The various creatures that the other students summoned seemed….agitated. Some of the smaller ones cowed in fear while the more bigger ones looked like they were ready to attack.

Another student had also noticed this. Her name was Tabitha. She was a 15 year old pale skin girl with short blue hair and eyes. A few notable traits were the pair of glasses she wears, the staff she carries and the book she's always reading. Right now though her attention was at her blue dragon familiar.

Like her professor she noticed how her familiar along with everyone else's was upset about something. Another thing she noticed was that they were all staring at the same thing. The rising smoke from where Louise's explosion occurred. Narrowing her eyes she began to focus to see what has the familiar so upset. That's when she started to see a short shadowy figure in the smoke. Before she can say anything, another student shouted.

"Hey!" A blonde curly hair girl named Montmorency called out and pointed at the dust cloud. "There's something there!"

This caught the attention of all the students and the teacher as they all looked turns the slowly fading smoke. Even Louise stopped her crying and raised her head when she heard that maybe she did summon something.

The dust continued to slowly fade away and started to reveal the figure. The figure was a teenage boy in black and gray clothing who was kneeling on one knee. His head was lowered; his arms were at his sides with his hands curled into fists and ankles touching the ground. (Classic terminator kneel position)

Nicolas opened his eyes and noticed the pose he was in. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but he guessed it had something to do with the programming. But that's when he realized something. That ever so annoying instinct. That urge to bend to Skynet's will, was gone. He also didn't feel the need to keep himself from going insane. If Nicolas could feel anything, he would feel happy.

But right now he needed to find out where he was because last time he checked fresh green grass was not an easy thing to find. So without further ado, Nicolas began to rise from his spot. Once at full height, he scanned his surroundings.

What he saw was very odd. For one, he seemed to be inside something like a stone castle like you see in those half burned picture books. And then there was the people around him. Not only was their choice in clothing weird but he can't remember the last time he had seen clothes so clean. Then there was something even weirder. Next to the kids were these very strange creatures he had never seen before. Soon after that Nicolas realized another thing, everyone including the creatures was staring at him.

From the moment Nicolas stood up there was a very long pause. No one said anything and the familiars were still on edge. That is until finally….

"HAHA!" One of the students shouted. "Louise the Zero summoned a commoner!"

Kirche then spoke up. "I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner." She then started giggling while everyone else started grinning.

"It was just a little screw up." Louise stated in a little frustration.

"That's Louise the Zero we know." Another student said. "You never fail to meet our expectations."

It was then that all the students began to laugh at Louise's 'little screw up'.

Louise turned towards the teacher. "Mr. Colbert. Please let me summon again."

Colbert shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Louise was taken back. "Why not?!"

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life." Mr. Colbert answered. "Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself. Whether you like it or not, he has been chosen to be your familiar spirit."

Nicolas so far has just been standing there listening to what everyone was saying trying to figure out what was going on. As far as he can tell, somehow he was brought here by this little girl with pink hair.

"But I've never heard of taking a commoner as a familiar!" Louise said.

Everyone once again began to laugh at her failure.

"I'm sorry but there's no exception." Colbert said in a stern tone. "You must continue with the ceremony or you'll be expelled."

Louise didn't like this one bit. But she knew she had no choice. So she sighed and faced the boy she summoned. "What is your name?"

The boy stared for a moment with an emotionless face before answering. "Nicolas Coleman."

"Nicolas Coleman?" A student called out. "That's a dumb name."

Louise simply huffed. "You'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat."

Nicolas raised an eyebrow at the statement.

Louise proceeded to finish the ritual. "My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere."

Nicolas thought how overly complicated that name was. But thanks to being what he is now, it wasn't hard to remember.

Louise continued. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."

What happened next was something Nicolas was not prepared for. Louise had placed her hands on the sides of his head, leaned upward and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a brief moment before Louise backed off. Then Nicolas started to sense some kind of sensation in his left hand. He lifted his arm and saw these strange glowing markings engraving themselves onto his skin. The glowing stopped after a few seconds but the brand remained. Nicolas stared at the markings curiously.

Nobody else noticed it but Mr. Colbert found this very odd. Normally when a familiar gets their runes, it's supposed to be an intense burning sensation. But when Nicolas got his, he barely reacted to it. Then he noticed the markings themselves.

"Excuse me, Mr. Coleman" Colbert stepped forward and got Nicolas's attention. "May I see your runes?"

Nicolas saw no reason to say no. "Sure." He held out his left hand for the professor to see.

Mr. Colbert examined the markings very carefully. _"These look very familiar."_ The professor thought. Then his eyes widen. _"It can't be. This is….I need to do research to confirm."_

"Excuse me." Nicolas said which brought Colbert out of his thoughts. "But can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh yes." Colbert cleared his throat. "You're in Halkegina and this is the Tristain Academy of Magic."

Nicolas raised an eyebrow. _"Halkegina? Magic?"_ He thought. From what he knew and what Skynet uploaded into him, there was no such place called Halkegina. And magic was nothing more than a concept of one's imagination. Something that was never real to begin with and anyone who claims they can do magic is simply using gimmicks and illusions.

He took another glance at the markings on his hand. "And what are these runes?"

"Well those are runes to indicate that you are a familiar." The professor answered.

"And what is a familiar?" Nicolas asked.

"A familiar is a being who is summoned to serve and protect the one who summoned them." Colbert replied.

Nicolas then glanced at Louise and pointed. "I assume that this little girl was the one who….summoned me here?"

Louise was offended at being called a little girl. "Watch your tongue commoner! My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière!" She proudly stated. "Know your place!"

Nicolas didn't give any kind of reaction. He just waited for Professor Colbert to answer his previous question.

"Um…uh….yes. Miss Vallière was the one who summoned you." Colbert finally answered.

If Nicolas could feel anything, he would probably feel enraged at the notion that now he's become a slave to this little girl. But he figured that to understand his situation more, he'll just have to go with the flow for now.

With that, Nicolas simply said "I see."

With no more questions being asked, Mr. Colbert turned to face the class. "Okay that is all for today. You're all dismissed."

All the students began to disperse with their familiars by their side.

"Let's go familiar." Louise ordered as she walked away.

"My name is Nicolas." Nick emotionlessly said before following suite.

As everyone was leaving, Colbert continued to eye Nicolas. He noticed a few odd things about him. First, there was the way he was positioned when he arrived. It was almost like he was expecting to come here. Then there was the way all the other familiars acted in his presence. What was it about him that got them all upset? Another thing was his clothing. They seemed unusual even for a commoner. Also that red triangle symbol on his chest, what did it mean? Next was the fact he didn't react at all when he got his runes which is supposed to burn. And last but not least was the fact that Nicolas seemed rather calm about the whole thing. Most people would be flabbergasted to be taken and forced to serve a noble. Especially one as prideful as Louise.

Something definitely wasn't right about Nicolas but for now Colbert decided to do research on the runes.

* * *

 _Louise's room_

After a few minutes of walking Nicolas and Louise reached the room they'll be staying in.

Closing the door behind him, Nicolas surveyed the room itself. It was a very old fashion luxury design. Practically all the furniture was made of wood. The dresser, the book cabinet with glass doors, the bed and the table with chairs in the middle of the room. It was definitely old style but then again compared the ruin cities of Earth; this was a 5 star hotel. Nicolas found it kind of funny how he knew what a 5 star hotel was. He assumed it must have been Skynet's doing.

Nicolas was brought out of his thoughts when a pile of clothes was thrown into his face. Apparently without him realizing it, Louise had changed out of her clothes.

"Make yourself useful familiar and go wash those." Louise ordered.

Nicolas looked down at the clothes in his arms. "These clothes hardly seem dirty so why do they need to be washed?"

Louise was already frustrated with the fact that she got a commoner as her familiar. But now she was more upset with the fact that said commoner was now questioning her.

"Just do as I say familiar!" Louise once again ordered.

"My name is Nicolas." Coleman responded.

Louise didn't like how Nick kept talking back and pointed at him. "You are nothing more than a dog! I'm going to go to sleep. Have those clothes clean by morning." With that she put out the light and tucked herself into bed.

Nicolas looked down at the clothes. Apparently now he was supposed to wash them but he wasn't sure he could without accidentally tearing them. But then he remember how on the way to the room, he spotted some maids moving about. Nicolas thought perhaps one of them can assist him. Plus it would also help in getting the opportunity to explore. So with a plan in mind, He left the room to search for a maid.

* * *

 _Academy Hallways_

For about ten minutes, Nicolas has been wandering the dimly lit hallways without finding anyone. The only upside was that every step he took, he was getting a better mental map of the area.

When he came around a corner, Nicolas found two students talking to each other. One student was a teen boy with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was holding a rose in his right hand and his blouse was somewhat open which was revealing his chest. The boy seemed to be flirting with the other student who was a long straight hair brunette girl and by the looks of it she was practically drooling over the boy.

He could hear the saying things like 'I'll never lie to you' and 'You're the only girl for me.' Nicolas was able to easily tell that guy was lying and deduce that he was a womanizer. Nick didn't need Skynet's intel to predict that the boy's endeavors will end badly.

Seeing that it was none of his business Nicolas continued on to find someone to help with the clothes he was carrying.

A few more minutes had passed and there was still no one. But then Nicolas came to a stop in front of a doorway that led outside to the courtyard. The reason he stopped was because something had caught his eye in the night sky. What Nicolas saw definitely confirmed that he was no longer on Earth because last time he checked Earth only had one moon, not two. Not only that but the moons were in different colors. One was blue while the other was red.

Even though Nicolas can still remember what it was like to feel, he has no idea how he would feel right now. The downside was that he was no longer home on Earth. But the positive side was that he no longer has to worry about Skynet or the war. Without the ability to feel emotion, he really had no idea what to make of his situation.

"Uh excuse me." Said a voice.

Nicolas looks to the side at the source of the voice. The source being a girl with short black hair and blue eyes dressed in a black and white maid uniform.

"I can't help but notice the clothes in your arms." The girl said.

Nicolas looked down on the clothing he was carrying.

"I'm guessing those are for wash, yes?" The girl asked.

Nicolas replied. "Yes they are. I was hoping to find someone who can wash these properly since I believe I'm not suited for the task."

The girl put up a smile. "Oh well then hand them to me. I can wash them Mr….."

"Coleman." Nick finished. "Nicolas Coleman."

"It's nice to meet Nicolas." The girl bowed in respect. "My name is Siesta." She introduced herself.

Siesta then eyed Nicolas from head to toe. "You wouldn't happen to be the familiar Louise summoned are you?"

"Yes, I am." Nicolas answered. "If you don't mind, can you wash these clothes and have them ready for Louise by morning?"

"Oh there's no need to ask. It's my job anyway." Siesta then grabbed the clothes out of Nicolas's arms. "I should've expected Louise to do something like this. I'll have the clothes ready by morning."

Nicolas nodded his head. "Thank you for your assistance. Have a nice night." From the memories of his old self, he thought it was only common courtesy to say that. Now that the task of cleaning is now in the hands of another, Nicolas began to walk away.

Now his objective right now was to gather intelligence. If this place is an academy then it's bound to have a library and that is where Nick was heading.

While Nicolas was leaving, Siesta was eyeing him from behind with a pitied look. _"He seems a bit emotionless. I wonder what could have happen to him to make him like that. But at least he was nice and polite."_ She thought. Siesta then turned away and went to wash the clothes.

* * *

 _Academy Library_

While everyone in the school was sleeping, within the restricted section of the library Professor Colbert was reading through some old books. He was looking for anything that would resemble the runes on Nicolas's hand. After a while, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Here it is." Colbert muttered. He started reading a bit about the runes. What he found startled him. "I-It can't be. There has to be a mistake. I must inform the principle of this."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Familiar of Zero or Terminator so please don't sue me

 _Louise's Room_

Morning had finally come as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Sunlight came pouring through the window and bathed over the face of a sleeping pink haired girl. Said girl began to stir from her slumber.

An hour before this, Nicolas had returned to the room after spending the night in the library. Once he reviewed some material he realized that the language used here in Halkegina was Old Norse. One of the things that Skynet uploaded into every terminator was the knowledge of every known language of Earth. Seeing that a dead language on Earth is also a prime language here made Nicolas question whether someone from Halkegina somehow brought it to Earth or the other way around. That was something he would research another time because morning was coming.

Right now Nicolas was standing in front of the window staring out of it. He then heard some noise coming from the bed. He turned his head to see Louise finally waking up.

Louise sat up with a slight case of bedhead. She stretched and yawned and looked up to see Nicolas standing in front of her bed.

"Who are you?" Louise asked groggily. But her memories started coming back to her. "Oh right. You're that commoner I summoned."

"My name is Nicolas." He tried to correct in his same emotionless voice.

Since Louise just woke up she didn't even bother to tell Nick that he was nothing but a dog. So she got up and was about to change when she noticed something about Nicolas. He was still staring at her and the way he was doing it was unnerving. That continuous blank expression he's had since she summoned him. It was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Nicolas noticed something was off about Louise.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…just go and wait for me outside." Louise nervily said.

"Was it something I did?" Nicolas asked again.

Now Louise was once again getting frustrated. "Just go wait outside the door!"

Nicolas didn't really know what he did but he figured he might as well just go. So he went to the door and waited on the other side.

A few minutes passed until Louise finally came out. "Let's go familiar." Then she began walking.

"My name is Nicolas." He tried to correct once again. "Also where are we going?"

"We're going to get breakfast obviously." Louise stated.

* * *

 _Academy Campus Grounds_

Louise and Nicolas were still walking through the hallways to reach the catering area. Though Nicolas didn't need breakfast since he doesn't have a stomach.

However before they managed to reach their destination, they were intercepted by two other female students. Kirche and Tabitha.

"Well, well, well." Kirche said as she and Tabitha walked up to the two. "If it isn't Louise the Zero."

Louise gritted her teeth. "What do you want Kirche?"

"I just wanted to say hello." Kirche then eyed Nicolas. "And to personally meet your familiar." She came closer to Nicolas. "So what is your name Mr. Familiar?"

"Nicolas Coleman." He answered.

"My, Nicolas Coleman. What an unusual name." Kirche then began to rub herself onto Nick.

Tabitha just stood there continuing to read her book. She never really cared for Kirche's antics.

Louise on the other hand wasn't happy. "Kirche! Getting away from my familiar!" She demanded. "Let's go." Louise ordered as she grabbed Nicolas's arm and dragged him.

As they were leaving, Kirche was watching and placed her finger on her chin. "He's kind of cute, don't you think?" She asked her closest friend.

Tabitha didn't bother to answer.

Kirche simply sighed. "You know, you really should start taking an interest in boys. Otherwise you'll never get a boyfriend."

Tabitha wasn't really listening to what Kirche was saying. Though it looked like she was reading, she was actually watching at Nicolas as he left. She was still thinking about yesterday. Wondering what was it about him that made every familiar on edge. Tabitha knew anyone who can do that wasn't normal so she decided it was likely best to observe Nicolas.

Later on, Louise and Nicolas made it to the outside of the cafeteria. Nicolas thought how pointless it will be to just sit around and do nothing.

"Louise." Nicolas got her attention. "I'm not hungry so I think I'll just wait out here."

Louise found this a little odd since she hasn't seen Nicolas eat anything since he got here. She would have voiced a slight concern but her pride said otherwise.

"Fine, you can starve for all I care." The small pinkette stated before going in.

Seeing that now he has some time to himself, Nicolas decided to go out to the courtyard. When he got out on the grassy field, the first thing he noticed was the number of students out with their familiars. As he was walking by the students, Nicolas noticed how each familiar he got close stared at him. They always say that animals have better senses than humans so he guessed they knew he wasn't human.

Nicolas heard a yelp and saw a maid tripping and spilling a piece of cake on the ground. Nick figured based on his old memories that it would be common courtesy to help. So he walked over to the maid and held out his hand.

"Do you need some help?" Nicolas asked.

The maid looked up and when Nick was able to see her face, he realized it was the same girl from last night. Siesta.

"Oh, thank you." Siesta grabbed the hand and was pulled back up to her feet. "Oh you're the one from late night. Nicolas Coleman? Miss Valliere's familiar?"

Nicolas nodded. "Correct." He looked down at the piece of cake and picked it up. "Thank you again for cleaning those clothes."

Siesta smiled. "There's no need to thank me. It's simply my duty as a common servant."

"Servant?" Nick questioned.

Before Siesta could respond, one of the students shouted "Hey! Is my cake ready yet?"

Nicolas turns and sees the one shouting is the same flirting boy he saw last night, Guiche. Only this time he was with a different girl who from he can see had long curly blonde hair.

"Yes, right away." Siesta said before facing Nicolas again. "It was nice seeing you again." She then left Nick by himself.

Nicolas himself was about to leave when he noticed a girl walking around with her head slowly going left and right. The same girl that was flirting with Guiche last night. She appeared to be looking for something. Or perhaps someone.

Seeing that he had nothing else to do at the moment, Nick decided to help. So he walked over and asked "Are you looking for something?"

The girl faced Nicolas and explained. "Yes, I'm looking for someone named Guiche. You wouldn't happen to have seen him have you?"

He figured that this girl was searching for that guy. So Nicolas simply lifted his hand and pointed at Guiche's direction. "He's over there."

The girl thanked Nicolas and headed over to the supposed man of her dreams.

Nicolas himself was about to continue on his way when he heard some yelling.

"You womanizer!" shouted the blonde named Montmorency. "Did you lay your hands on a first year?"

Nicolas looked back to see Guiche and the two girls arguing. And from the looks of it, Guiche is in serious trouble.

"You're horrible!" shouted the brunette girl named Katie. "You said I was the only one."

"P-please, both of you calm down…." Guiche pleaded.

"You liar!" both girls yelled before they each slapped him on each cheek so hard Guiche fell back. Then both girls walked away.

All the students that were attracted to the site then started laughing at Guiche's expense.

"Looks like you got dumped, Guiche."

"Well, you deserved it."

While Guiche was rubbing the burning handprint on his face, he looked up and saw Nicolas. He then remembered how Katie came from his direction therefore he must have been the one who sent Katie to him.

So Guiche got up, pointed at Nicolas and said "You! How dare you make two innocent young ladies cry!"

Nicolas raised an eyebrow at the accusation. What did he do to make the girls upset.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Guiche demanded.

"How is this my fault when clearly you were the one trying to date both girls at once? I fail to see how I caused any of this." Nicolas answered.

That only made Guiche more frustrated. "That's it! I, Guiche challenge you to a duel!"

For the second time Nicolas raised an eyebrow. Was this womanizer challenging him to a fight? "A duel?"

"That's right. I declare a duel to restore my honor and the honor of those beautiful ladies." Guiche explained.

Nicolas thought about it. At first he thought how stupid a fight would be. That it would just be a waste of time when he had better things to do. Plus he didn't have anything to prove. He already knew he could defeat this boy easily.

However…. there was something…. urging him to do it. Something in the back of his mind telling him to not back down and accept. Like some kind of instinct wanting to teach this moron a lesson in never underestimating your opponents and taking responsibility in your own actions. Nicolas figured this was his old human instincts kicking in again. He does have memories of whenever one human challenges another to a fight and the other has to accept otherwise it would be bad for their reputation.

So Nicolas decided just to go with it. "Very well, I accept."

Guiche gave a menacing grin before walking away. "Then I'll see you at the Vestry field at noon."

Nicolas stood there for a moment watching the idiot leave. Then that's when he heard yelling.

"FAMILIAR!" Nicolas looked to the side and found Louise walking up to him an angry expression on her face. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted. "You can't accept a duel. Go and apologize to Guiche right now!"

Nicolas just kept his same blank expression. "I don't believe I have anything to apologize for. He merely challenged me and I accepted."

Louise as usual became frustrated. "You don't get it! A commoner can't win against a noble!"

Nicolas blinked. "I think you're underestimating me. I can handle myself just fine. Besides, I doubt Guiche can even hurt me."

Louise was simply taken back at how her familiar can just say something like that so bluntly.

Nicolas then looked towards a random student. "Excuse me but where is the Vestry field?"

* * *

 _Headmasters' office_

"We never had any previous cases of commoners becoming familiar spirits." Headmaster Osmond stated.

"There's more." Said Mr. Colbert as he started flipping through a book in his hands. "I couldn't recognize the runes that appeared on his hand before but when I did some research on it…" He showed the headmaster a picture in the book. "…it looked exactly like this."

Osmond looked at the image of the runes and his eyes widen to a degree. He knew what the runes meant. He looked back up at his dark green haired assistant. "Miss Longbill, I'm sorry but can you please give us some privacy."

"Yes sir." The woman bowed and took her leave. But not before getting a peak at the runes in the book.

* * *

 _Vestry Field_

Out on the field, a number of students have gathered around in a circle. And in the middle of the circle were two boys about to engage in a duel. A noble against what everyone else called a commoner.

Among the crowd was Louise who could only watch in fear thinking that her familiar was about to most likely meet his end. Fearing the same thing was Siesta who stood within the circle with her hands cupped together. Also in the crowd are Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche was curious to see how the fight will turn out. Tabitha herself was merely dragged along and didn't really care for the duel. She just continued to read her book as usual.

"This should be interesting." said Kirche with a smile.

Back to the middle of the circle was Guiche and Nicolas. Guiche had a smug grin on his face as he thought how easy the victory will be and how much fun it'll be to humiliate this fool that dared to humiliate him. Nicolas however just stood there with a blank expression staring at Guiche. He just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

For a while there was only silence with a bit of muttering from the surrounding students. Guiche decided to break that silence.

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche stated. "You're either very brave. Or very stupid."

Nicolas may not be able to feel anything but even he knew what boredom was. "Do you plan on talking me to death?"

Guiche gritted his teeth in anger at the insult. Before he could say anything Louise stepped in.

"Wait!" She ran up to Guiche. "Cut this out already. Duels are supposed to be prohibited."

"Only duels between nobles are prohibited." Guiche replied. "He is a commoner. So there isn't a problem."

Louise was getting worried and would have continued to argue but Nicolas decided to intervene. "Louise." He got her attention. "I'll have you know that I'm fully capable of handling myself."

"No you can't!" Louise responded. "A normal commoner doesn't stand a chance against a noble!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not normal." Nicolas stated casually.

Louise would have said more but like Nicolas, Guiche wanted to get started. "Relax, Louise. I won't hurt your familiar too badly. Now stand back so we may begin already."

Realizing there was nothing she can do, Louise went to join the crowd of students surrounding the two combatants.

Guiche smiled and pointed his rose at Nicolas. "Now then, shall we begin?" He waved his rose and a single petal fell to the ground. The second it made contact, a brightly glowing hole appeared and a greenish-blue, metallic, medieval-like soldier rose out. "My name is Guiche the Bronze. Therefore my bronze golem Valkyrie will be your opponent."

Nicolas didn't show it but he was quite surprise when a metal soldier just suddenly appeared out of the ground. According to his knowledge, unless it was a T-1000, that shouldn't be possible. But then he remembered how he's in another world so most likely it would or will run on a different set of laws. Either way, if this thing was really made of bronze then this really shouldn't take too long.

Without warning the golem suddenly charged forward and was rushing towards Nicolas himself. To everyone else the golem was moving as fast as the wind but Nicolas was able to keep up with it just fine.

When the golem made halfway towards Nicolas, it curled its fist and aimed to strike a punch at his gut. Once the golem was only a few inches away from hitting its mark, what happened next took everyone by surprise.

He caught it. At the last second, Nicolas caught the golem's fist by the side with his left hand just before it can make impact.

Louise, Guiche, Kirche and everyone else was completely taken back with widen eyes by how Nicolas stopped the attack with one hand. But what really surprised them was that they could clearly see that the Valkyrie was struggling to free itself but Nicolas looked like he wasn't even trying to hold it. He still kept that stoic expression on his face. Almost as if he was bored.

Slowly Nicolas brought the fist up to the side of his head with barely any effort. The Valkyrie realized how it wasn't going to get its fist out of the death grip so it prepared to throw its other fist. But before it could, Nicolas swiftly swung his right arm upward with his fingers extended forward like a knife and sliced the golem in half. One half fell to the ground shattering to pieces while Nicolas still held onto the other half by its arm.

Now everyone was shocked. 'How is that possible?' they all thought. How can a commoner or as a matter of fact anyone not only stop a golem with one hand but also chop it in half like it was paper with just his arm. And to top it all off, Nicolas still looked like he was bored.

Nicolas still held onto his broken half and examined it a bit closer. "These are what you were so confident in?" He questioned in a dull tone. "Even the weakest T-series were tougher than these humps of scrap." Nicolas then tossed the remains of the golem aside to which it shattered on the ground. He then looked Guiche dead in the eyes. "So, are you done?"

It was at that moment, Guiche finally got out of his shocked state but now he was filled with hate. "You insolent commoner!" He yelled as he dropped three more rose petals and summoned three more golems. The only difference this time however was that these golems were carrying actual weapons of lances and swords. Each of them already getting into their fighting position. "Know your place!"

Nicolas shook his head and sighed even though he didn't breath. This idiot had no idea he was in over his head and thinks strength in numbers will make a difference. Wanting to simply end this quickly, he began walking forward.

Guiche pointed his rose at Nicolas and shouted "Charge!" Then all three golems started rushing after Nicolas. Now everyone thought he didn't stand a chance this time. They couldn't be any further from the truth.

It would only take a couple of seconds for the golems to reach their target and most others would probably be caught off guard…..but not Nicolas. As soon as the first golem had its lance a foot away from him, Nicolas grabbed the weapon with his left hand and moved it to miss on his left side. Then with his right hand, he grabbed the golem itself and used the momentum to spin it around him before hurling it at another charging golem wielding a sword forcing both to fall back. Now the third golem that held a lance was still rushing at Nicolas but he wasn't worried. Once it was close enough, Nick shoved the lance out of his way, grabbed the golem, lifted it over his head, threw it back down on the ground head first behind him and kicked it away which sent it tumbling. Turning back around, Nicolas saw that the golem he threw got back up and came at him with a lance again. He merely sidestepped to avoid the lance and punched right through the Valkyrie's chest and out the back. The golem itself began to crack from the hole in its chest and crumbled into tiny pieces on the ground.

It was at this point everyone was beyond shocked and starting to have second thoughts about Nicolas. They thought for sure that he wouldn't stand a chance against three golems at once with nothing but his bare hands. But once again, he has demonstrated his strength by lifting a golem, kicking one away, and punching a hole straight through one. However even with all that, the one thing that truly shocked the nobles was how during the fight Nicolas looked like he was still barely putting in any effort.

Guiche himself was now starting to worry. The commoner he had thought to be weak has already destroyed 3 of his Valkyries. He commanded the one that was only knocked down in front of Nicolas to get up but as he did, he noticed something. As the golem between him and Nicolas picked itself up, something started to move right behind his opponent. Once Guiche was able to see it clearly when it stood tall, he was amazed. The Valkyrie that was kicked wasn't destroyed. It had a large dent on its head but otherwise it was still functional. This is when Guiche realized two things. One, the dented golem was right behind Nicolas and two, his opponent hasn't noticed the stone soldier yet.

With this Guiche gained a mischievous smile to which Nicolas raised an eyebrow.

" _What's he smiling about? His tin soldiers can barely touch me so why the smile?"_ Nicolas thought.

A lot of the other noble students were also wondering why Guiche was smiling about. That is until they saw the Valkyrie standing only a few yards behind Nicolas. That's when that golem charged at unsuspecting commoner aiming its lance right at his back.

Believing that her familiar was about to be killed, Louise tried calling out. "LOOK OUT!"

Nicolas heard her shout and glanced in her direction. However, not even a second later, he sensed something moved through his chest while at the same time heard gasping from the surrounding the students.

"NNNOOOOO!" Louise screamed.

Nicolas looked down and found a long sharp metal object sticking out of his chest. Looking at it, he raised an eyebrow. He then turned his head around and found a one of Guiche's golems standing behind him. Not only that but it had lodged its lance right into his back. Nicolas next saw the dent in the golem's head and realized this was the same one that he 'lightly' kicked. Apparently these things were a bit more durable than he originally thought and now everyone believed he had been killed.

"Hahahaha!" Guiche was now practically laughing his ass off at his supposed 'victory'. "This is what you get you insolent commoner! Only a fool would actually believe that a peasant like you can even hope to win against a noble!"

He kept on laughing, believing that he had actually won. While everyone else believed that they had just witnessed a murder.

In the crowd, Tabitha was watching but was hardly fazed. Compared to what she had gone through in life, this was nothing. But then after a few moments, she began to notice a few things. One was that even though Nicolas had just been stabbed through the torso, he hardly reacted to the wound. He didn't fall over or was even swaying back and forth. The second thing she noticed was the wound itself. There wasn't any blood coming from the hole the golem's lance had created. In fact, the area around the wound looked like it had darkened. Tabitha now knew something was wrong and something told her that she would soon find out what.

"You know." Nicolas said calmly and made Guiche stop laughing like an idiot. "For a second there, I actually thought you killed me."

Dozens of jaws of students had now dropped. This was impossible they all thought. How can a commoner not only take a stab through the chest but also shrug it off like it was nothing. They began to wonder if he was even human.

"But then I remembered something." Faster than anyone can see, Nicolas spun around with his right arm extended. A loud slash echoed across the courtyard for all to hear. After the quick motion, Nicolas now had his back to Guiche and was facing the dented golem with his right arm still held out to the side. For a moment, it seemed like nothing happened.

 _Clank!_

That was until one of the golem's arms fell to the ground and shattered.

 _Clank!_

Then the other arm fell and shattered as well.

Next the top half of the Valkyrie tilted forward before falling clean off while the bottom half fell back. Both halves began to crack and broke apart, leaving tiny pieces on the ground.

Everyone was right now stunned. How did Nicolas cut a golem clean in half without a sword? They didn't know that soon enough they would get their answer.

With the Valkyrie now gone, Nicolas turned back around to face Guiche but he wasn't looking at him. What he was looking at was his arm which he held out in the air for all to see. And what audience saw was something they would never forget.

His entire forearm, hand and even his sleeve had turned into a large metal blade.

Now everyone, even Tabitha, was so shocked that their brains had to slow down to process what they were looking at. Every student's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and if their jaws can go any lower, they would fall right off.

Nicolas examined his blade arm for a few seconds as it was the first time he ever use it. Then, with a single thought, his arm began to slowly shift back to normal. The blade broke down to what looked like metal sand and shifted around until it formed what a hand without its skin would look like and a jacket sleeve if it was made of metal. The next second, Nicolas's sleeve changed back to its color of black and pigment returned in his hand to look normal again.

He flexed his fingers into a fist for a moment before uncurling them. Nicolas then turned his attention to the lance that was still lodged in his chest. Using his right hand, he reach out to the end of the weapon sticking out his back and grabbed hold. He easily pulled it out, looked at the lance for a second and crushed it.

Now all Nicolas had was a gaping metallic hole in his chest. But then the inner parts of the hole began to quickly heal in a web like pattern until it was filled. The metal surface quickly changed color to form the red Skynet symbol on his shirt.

With everything back the way it was, Nicolas decided to finish what he was previously saying. "I haven't been human in quite some time."

It was at this moment that fear began to creep its way up Guiche's spine. If his opponent wasn't human then what in Halkeginia was he? This was the same question that was running through all the students mind.

Even Nicolas's summoner, Louise, was having some thoughts of her own. True be told, she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about all of this. On one hand, she was glad that she didn't summon an ordinary, worthless commoner to be her familiar. But on the other hand, Louise also wasn't sure what she summoned. No one has ever heard of a creature that can take on the appearance of a human, turn its limbs into weapons, and survive injuries that to most would be considered fatal. All this mystery brought upon that natural fear of the unknown.

After several seconds of silence, Guiche, realizing they were still a duel, was the first to snap out of the trance. "Attack!" He yelled more out of instinct and desperation. With that, the golem standing between him and Nicolas charged forward.

Nicolas himself wondered how Guiche thought he could defeat him after witnessing his abilities. But then he remembered how humans tend to leash out when experiencing strong emotions which in this case is fear. Either way, Nicolas wanted to end this and he hoped demonstrating another ability would do just that.

Once the Valkyrie was close enough, within an instant, Nicolas broke himself down and phased right through the golem. If the golem felt anything, it would've felt like its whole body was punched with a massive fist several times over. The force of the phasing was so much that the Valkyrie completely shattered into tiny pieces. All that was left was a pile of soft dirt and Nicolas standing a couple of feet behind it.

If there was a record for how many times a certain number jaws can drop simultaneously in a single afternoon, it would have definitely have been broken by now. The surrounding students were now starting to slowly back away as to not get caught in Nicolas's wrath.

Guiche himself however was starting to tremble in fear at what he just witnessed.

"Are you finished yet?" Nicolas asked dryly. As said before, he wanted to end this but he also wanted to know if this idiot had anything else to throw at him.

Gaining enough courage out of his shocked stated, Guiche asked "Wha-wha…what are you?!"

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Until Nicolas finally decided to answer. "I am what is known as a terminator. Infiltration unit model T-3000." He explained monotonously. "I am a machine."

That explanation got the reaction Nicolas expected from everyone.

Confusion.

Nobody had any idea what he was talking about. They didn't know what a terminator was. Let alone a 'model T-3000'. Another thought running through everyone's head was what did he mean by 'I am a machine'? How could he possibly be a machine? Last time they checked machines didn't move on their own, talk or even think. They were just machines that would be made of wood or metal or both.

"So as I said before." Nicolas's voice brought everyone out of their little trance. "Are you ready to surrender?" Though Nicolas asked this, in truth he realized that this was a good opportunity to see what kind of other abilities these nobles had.

In response, Guiche snarled and shouted. "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A PEASANT LIKE YOU!" He then dropped the last 4 petals of his rose wand and out came the last batch of bronze golems. Each one using swords.

Nicolas himself was a little disappointed. He was hoping for something new but instead he got the same old trick. Either way since Guiche was out of rose pedals; Nicolas assumed these were the last. Therefore this duel shouldn't take much longer.

"ATTACK!" Guiche shouted and as commanded, the last of the Valkyries charged. Their attack formation was two rushing side by side in the front while the other two were directly behind each one. Nicolas figured the strategy here was that even if he managed to take down the first two golems, the other two will be ready to strike while he was distracted.

Unfortunately for Guiche, that was not how it was going to play out.

Right before the blades of the first two golems were able to strike Nicolas, he phased out right between them causing the two Valkyries to miss. Nick reconstituted himself in the middle of the group while at the same time grabbed hold the two rear golem's weapons with both hands. He pulled back to claims their weapons for his own….as well as their entire arm. Next he took his newly claimed swords and jabbed them both into the rear Valkyries through the chest. Nicolas lifted both into the air with ease before slamming them into each other and reducing them to rumble.

Two down. Two to go.

Nicolas shifted his nanites so that his back became the front and now was facing the last two golems. Each golem then swung their blades trying to deal a lethal blow as their master mentally commanded but Nicolas was too fast. He quickly brought up his own dual blades and blocked both strikes. The golems tried to push with all their strength to get pass Nicolas's defense but he wouldn't budge. The Valkyries backed off for a moment before going into a fury of strikes. A normal being would've most likely been cut to pieces or at least received several fatal wounds that would cause one to bleed out. However, it was a different story for Nicolas. He was able to swiftly dodge and/or block each attack. Matching strike with one of his own.

This was another example of the vast amount of data Skynet uploaded into Nick. He had various intel on close quarters combat, even with swords.

The crowd of student were now amazed. Now they knew that not only was Nicolas not human, but he was also as skilled as a knight. Maybe even an elite since he was dual wielding swords and they all knew that was a hard skill to learn. But what amazed them even more was how Nicolas looked like he was barely trying.

After a couple of minutes of unsuccessful attacks, Guiche decided to change tactics. By which instead of having both golems attacking from the front, one will attack from behind. This would hopefully force Nicolas to divide his attention trying to guard two sides and eventually slip up.

That however wouldn't be the case.

Even after the Valkyries began attacking from both sides, the terminator didn't have any trouble keeping up. Nick simply turned sideways and fought off the golems with one arm to each.

Eventually, Nicolas decided to end this once and for all. When the golems came rushing in to attack at the same time again, Nick performed a backflip to dodge thus making the Valkyries slam into each other. By the time they got to straighten themselves out it was already too late. With a swift motion, Nicolas crossed his arms before swinging them outward and decapitated both golems at once. Their heads were sent flying up into the air while bodies simply fell over and broke into a pile of rubble with the heads following suite when they hit the ground.

For a few moments, there was utter silence in the courtyard. The surrounding students were speechless to what they had just witness. At the very beginning they all assumed this would be a quick fight ending with a simple commoner learning the hard way to never stand up to a noble. Instead what they got was learning that this commoner wasn't even human and that he was something entirely different. Something unlike anything they ever seen or heard of. And to top it all off, he was also an incredibly skilled fighter. Able to defeat 8 golems without breaking a sweat.

Nicolas began to slowly turn his gaze towards Guiche. The second Guiche's eyes met with Nicks', a fearful expression came upon his face and sweat started to come down the back of his neck. He was all out of rose petals and therefore out of Valkyries. Hence, out of ideas.

Just when Guiche was thinking of running, in a split second Nicolas phased himself right in front of him along with both swords. His sudden appearance caused Guiche to stumble and fall back on his rear. He looked towards Nicolas his wide eyes as he started to breath heavily.

Nicolas himself just kept his stoic expression as he began to slowly raise his arm with blade in hand. He kept going until the sword was just above his head.

"W-w-wait!" Guiche cried out. "I-I yield! I surrender!"

Unfortunately, his plea for mercy fell upon deaf metallic ears. Right now the machine side of Nicolas was taking over. And that side was telling him to do one thing: Terminate.

"You are terminated." Nicolas stated as he began to pull his arm back. Once the sword was far back enough, he swung down. But just at mid-swing, a familiar voice filled the air.

"STOP!"

The blade stopped within an inch of Guiche's face. For a moment, nobody dared moved with thick tension that hang in the air. Then Nicolas slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice. The source being his so-called master, Louise.

She was practically sweating bullets and she was heavily panting. Probably from having to yell so loud.

Louise herself was just happy she managed to stop her familiar. Before she was still trying to reel herself back from the shock of seeing Nicolas fight. He was strong. He was fast. And he had abilities no one in the world had ever seen. She truly wondered what she had summoned. But then her familiar goes up and decides he wants to kill Guiche. It was only when he said his line that Louise finally snapped out of it enough to stop Nick from committing murder.

"You already won! Don't kill him!" Louise shouted.

Nicolas took this moment to think. Why should he listen to this little girl? If he decided he was going to kill this idiot then he will. But….something was telling him not to. Something in the back of his mind telling him to listen to Louise and spare this foolish boy. If he had to guess, this was probably his old human-self acting up again. He does remember an old saying; to be merciful is to be human.

With that, Nicolas turned his head back to see Guiche still staring at the sharp blade in front of his face. A second later, he moved the sword away from the boy. The terminator then placed both of his swords in between his hand before crushing them into dust. He then gave quivering boy one last look before saying "Run."

Guiche didn't need to be told twice as he got up as fast as he could and run away. Others may not have notice but he also doing his best to cover up the stain on his pants with his cloak.

With the duel now over, the crowd of students began to slowly disperse. As they walked away, the nobles were starting to whisper amongst each other. Most being questions about the nonhuman familiar. No doubt news about Nicolas was going to spread like wild fire in the school.

Coleman himself was walking back to Louise. And Louise was still staying in the exact same spot she had been before since the start of the duel. She hadn't budged an inch because of the shock of what she had seen today. Right next to her was both Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche right now had her finger on her mouth. She held a coy expression on her face. _"He's certainly an interesting familiar."_ She thought as she was thinking of her next target.

Tabitha on the other hand was more focuses on one question. _"What is he?"_ She's usually knowledgeable about a lot of things due to her hobby of reading books. But never has she ever seen or heard of anything like Nicolas. And she'd like to have some answers.

Nicolas stopped walking right in front of Louise. He examined the look on her face and no doubt assumed she had a lot of questions. Her and her….acquaintances.

"I believe I have some explaining to do."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and please review._

 _And for those of you who are reading my other story, don't worry I have no intention of dropping it._


End file.
